If only I could be happy for a moment
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: Ino writes her feelings for Sakura in a letter. Not a happy letter. Slight Warning for insisting a relation. InoSaku SakuIno SakuraIno InoSakura SakuraxIno InoxSakura InoxSaku SakuxIno


Dear Sakura,

_It started off with a small feeling. A feeling I just couldn't control. A warm feeling I never felt before. I never have in my six-teen years of life felt this. I don't even know what it is, but it hurts to feel this way. Its a new feeling I never felt before. It makes me wonder what it is. Am I just sick or it something else? I need to know what it is. Its just that, I'm scared to...._

_I mean why is this feeling changing me? Why am I all different. Do anything just to make a person happy. Its not how I am. Its not who I am. This feeling makes me blush which I never have. I mean, something in my gut and heart can't let this feeling go. Why is it drawn to one person. Why is it only you why god why! Just one thing you say makes my heart flutter like butterflies are inside me. _

_Why am I shaking so bad right now? Its been a long time since I felt this way. We tried it once that didn't work but am I still infatuated with you and just you? Why does no other feeling for any other person hit me like yours does. The things you tell me that I don't need to hear make my heart hurt more then ever. It aches more then I ever wanted it to. I break down and cry at night just wishing you could be here, to hold, cherish, and stay with me if only it were for one night. _

_That one day when you told me it was over I just lost it. Just stopped eating for a month, crying non-stop and getting my friends to hate you. For so long I hide my feelings from you. I thought I showed you it but it wasn't enough to keep you here with me. Now I know it will never be and some how I wish it could. I talk with my friend. He's smart but says just let nature take its course. Move on don't get hung up on her. You deserve much better. _

_Do I deserve much better? I don't know. My heart aches so much of you with those other guys thinking of them with you keeps me up at night. You love them I know but I just wished I was loved too. I've been with other people since you. They can never be you I should learn to keep away from you. I wanted to break off all ties with you I just couldn't do it. I even started a fight to get you mad and go away but you came back. _

_Why did you come back!? Why! I was doing just fine when you were out of my life now my life is upside down again and I just want to turn back time and change it all. Even If that means risking loosing everything I've gained since then. New friendships, better grades and being around my family more. I just want to risk it all if that means never having theese feelings for you then I'll risk it! I'LL RISK IT! I don't care I just don't want to feel these feelings anymore. I hate them and I hate you! I'm sorry but I do! _

_It can't be helped. I wish I could end it all with just one blow to the heart, but I can't do that. Everytime I think of doing it I can't do it, because I have things I have to live til and things just keep coming up. I wanna live a life with my family and friends without you. You made my life worth something at one time. Now you just make me feel pain and sorrow. _

_I wish I could have what we once had but that will never happen. Your always chasing after him. He will never be there for you like I was. He will never be me, I will never be him. I just wish for one night that we could make it like it once was forget about everyone and everything and just be happy. Even if it is a lie. Just let me feel false for a night. Let me be like I use to be. Just let me be.... __**Happy for the moment...**_

-Ino

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My first sad story.**

**Yeah Just something I wrote. Sadly this has happened to me and I was writing it out one night and I thought of Ino and Sakura. So I thought I try and base it off of thier story I really didn't try. I know its really sad I'm sorry! Its just How I feel right now. That and I was reading this manga and it made me cry and think of someone I use to really like... Well anywaysAnd I feel like writing a Sappy love story of Temari and TenTen though that might not happen. Though my number one pairing is InoSaku I love them to death! ^_^ Its just so cute! Go InoSaku! **

**Well Anyways Review Please! **


End file.
